Gawyn: Prince of Andor
by Goddess Linda
Summary: (or in other words, Hamlet: Wheel of Time style) Please excuse my slaughtered use of Shakespearean as I tell Hamlet the way it would have happened if the Wheel of Time characters were involved
1. Cast

_Gawyn: Prince of Andor  
(Or in other words, Hamlet: Wheel of Time Style)_

By Goddess Linda 

Cast:

Gawyn: Hamlet  
Gaebril/Rahvin:Claudius  
Morgase:Gertrude  
Elayne:The Ghost  
Egwene:Ophelia  
Galad:Polonius  
Queen's Guards:Various servants  
Graendal:Herself  


Note: All of the cast members have been kidnapped (because they aren't mine) from Robert Jordan and are performing against their will. So if they mess up Hamlet, that's why. 


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Act I:

Scene 1:

_[Enter Morgase, Gaebril, Gawyn, and Galad]_

Morgase: I can understand thy sorrow, Gawyn.  
The death of thy sister on the River  
Erinin has left us all in the depths  
Of despair. Woe unto those who drowned her!

Gaebril:Do not doubt that we will shower honor  
On her when they bring her corpse upriver.   
Yet in this dark night we do have cause of  
Rejoicing, do we not sweet Queen Morgase?

Morgase:Yes, our marriage has brought joy to my life  
But forgive me for the tears I shed on  
Thy pillow.

Gaebril:Think naught of it dear woman.  
Soon greater joy shall come, when triumphal  
Andor shall conquer Cairhien. None can hope  
To stop us. Andor triumphant will grow  
In might, in riches, in fame, in glory.   
Weep not, my Queen. Our future shines splendid.

Morgase: Yes, so why should thy soul dwell in the vale  
Of distress and grief, dear Gawyn? Tell me.  
Thou didst desire to speak with me, son.   
What wouldst thou have me do for thee?

Gawyn:Mother  
I desire to return to the White   
Tower. Mayhaps there I can forget my   
Sorrow and find joy once more in my life.

Morgase:It grieves me to say this but I cannot  
Let thee return at this time. I need thee  
By my side to help us through the crisis.  
Galad, thou art silent. How doest thou?

Galad:I am still finding my way after the   
Past month's hurricane. But I shall survive.  
Whate'er thou wantest me to do, I will.

Morgase:We praise thy valor, Galad. Certainly  
We shall need it in the future. Anon.  
Time doth stop for no one. The day grows short  
And we must attend to affairs of state.

_[exeunt all except Gawyn]_

Gawyn:Affairs of state, foh! What are they to me?  
Peasant, and slave am I, counted as dross.  
O that this too, too sullied flesh would melt,  
Thaw, and resolve itself into a dew.  
By mine oath, I was bound to Elayne to  
Save her from e'en the River's horrific   
Fate that has snatched her from our tender care.  
Never queen will she be. And I am of   
The same use as the rotting corpse beneath.  
Is this a dagger I see before me  
Leading me to slice open my own throat?  
I am going mad. And I have cause! Why   
Did mother have to marry that scheming  
Gaebril? How could she fall for the villain?  
Frailty, thy name is woman! Soon Andor  
Will take laws from a King and not a Queen.  
And I can do nothing, for she will not  
Heed the counsel of a boy such as I.  
I should hurl myself to the earth. But soft.  
I hear the Guards' footsteps running this way.  
They must not stop me in this, my purpose.

_[enter Queen's Guards]_

How now brave soldiers? What news dost thou bring?

Guard 1:Hail Lord Gawyn. We bring news of our watch.

Gawyn:Say on.

Guard 1:Last week passed in tranquility  
Save for an occurance thrice seen by us. 

Gawyn: What sort of an "occurance", do you say?  
Is't friend or foe?

Guard 1:Well, how shall we say it?

Guard 2:We have seen the spirit of thy sister,   
The Lady Elayne walking at midnight.

Gawyn:My sister Elayne? Art thou sure? How so?

Guard 1:Her countenance is the same as the one  
Reflected in her mirror months gone by.

Guard 2:Thrice now we have seen her. If thou dost doubt  
Watch with us this night in our hall and see  
That she dost not appear before thine eyes.

Gawyn:How can it be so? Yet strange things we saw  
This year. Sudden spring after long winter.  
Rumors of heroes in Falme. Why not this?  
I shall come and solve this riddle tonight.

_[Exeunt all. Enter Graendal from hiding place]_

Graendal:Rahvin, thrice times one thousand years hath not  
Daunted thy love of women. It doth not  
Surprise me that thou didst choose to come here  
And marry the Queen. And from this lofty  
Peak I shall thrust thee. Thou didst die the day  
Thou didst attempt to compel me. Revenge  
Is now mine. Thy plot on the Daughter-Heir  
Shall be thy undoing. Her ghost made with  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Shall reveal thy secret to the young prince.  
Yes, Gawyn shall reveal thee, and I shall  
Kill thee. And after he hast done me this  
Service, I shall demand a pound of flesh  
From him. No one insults women and lives.

_[Exeunt]_


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

Scene 2: 

_[Enter Elayne]_

Elayne:O what a laborsome day I have had!  
Ten servants could not do what I have done.  
Kiss Rand. Question the Black Ajah. Kiss Rand.  
Eat the Tairen food. Kiss Rand. Discuss with  
Egwene and Nynaeve about Tanchico  
And Taim. Kiss Rand. At least I have a man.  
Rand al'Thor, Rand al'Thor, wherefore art thou  
Rand al'Thor? Deny thy father and refuse thy   
Name, for thou art now worthy of mine hand.   
E'en if thou didst not rule Tear, I would give  
My kingdom to be thy wife. Dragon? Poh!  
I have no fear of the Dragon Reborn.  
'Tis nothing but a name. What's in a name?  
That which we call a rose, by any other name  
Would still smell as sweet. So would my sweet Rand.  
If only he did not have to destroy  
Our fair world. O doff thy name and be mine!  


_[Enter Nynaeve] _

Nynaeve: Greetings. How doest thou, Elayne? 

Elayne: O, I   
Am a breeze racing through the land trying  
To rid myself of a few bothersome   
Leaves tangled among my tendrils of hair.  


Nynaeve:Hast thou heard the rumors which walk the street? 

Elayne:Nay, I have not. Pray, say on. 

Nynaeve:Rumor says  
That the Daughter-Heir of Andor hath drowned  
On the River Erinin, throwing her  
Fam'ly into deep distress. Though the Queen  
Did marry some Joe. The name slips my mind.  


Elayne:Is't true? Dost they all think that I am dead? 

Nynaeve:Indeed. Wilt thou go to correct the flaw? 

Elayne:To go or not to go, that is the question.  
Whether tis nobler to save the life of  
My love and journey to the perilous  
Tanchico and stop the foul Black Ajah  
Or to return to my home and relieve   
The pain of my family's suffering.  
A letter will not make them believe that  
I am alive and well. They must see me.  
But I have not the time to go. I wish  
I could split into three so I could prove  
To my fam'ly that I live, and I could  
Save my dear heart's life, and yet stay with him.  
But not e'en saidar can grant mine request.  
Nynaeve, thou wert to go to Tanchico   
With myself. Wouldst thou mind going alone?  
I am almost afraid to request it.  


Nynaeve:My friend, difficult circumstances call  
For difficult choices. I do not think  
It would be too hard to journey alone.  


_[enter Egwene]_

Egwene:Elayne, didst thou hear the street rumors that   
On the River Erinin thou didst drown?  


Elayne:I did, and I know not what I must do.   
I do not desire to leave Nynaeve   
To Tanchico alone, nor to leave my  
Family grieving. What dost thou suggest?  


Egwene:Nynaeve, canst thou accomplish it alone? 

Nynaeve: I believe I can. 

Egwene:Then go to Caemlyn.  
Nynaeve can take care of herself and I   
Shall take care of Rand with Aviendha.  


Elayne:O I do thank thee, Egwene from the depths  
Of mine heart. Ay, there is much to do and  
Little time. Come. The pattern waits for none.  


_[exeunt all]_


End file.
